


Good Hand

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They've dealt Xander into their card games.
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Good Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 8/Luck of the Draw

Xander looked at his cards again, fairly sure that he'd gotten a good hand. He was still learning the game, but that didn't matter. Winning or losing didn't matter. He understood why Sigurd, Eldigan, and Quan had pulled him into their little group and insisted he play cards with them. He'd needed a distraction of some sort and a few bottles or mugs of whatever Sigurd had scared up, some light-hearted conversation, and badly played hands of cards were distraction indeed. 

Quan was probably the best dealer of the three, Xander didn't dare take a turn until he'd at least mastered some of the nuances of the role, and Quan was also the first to put down a pair of cards. Sigurd followed, then Eldigan. Xander put down a pair as well. More cards were dealt, Sigurd made a terrible joke and Xander laughed. It felt good to relax like this-- He wasn't sure he'd ever really relaxed like this. 

Eventually someone would win or lose, but they didn't play for anything other than fun and whatever rules there were between Eldigan and Sigurd that had them whispering things to each other that Xander was sure he was supposed to overhear. Quan always pretended to ignore them... 

Then, when bottles and mugs were empty, there would be a parade of wives and sisters, and Xander would get collected by Laslow-- 

But it was not that late yet, and Xander had some really good cards. 

He'd keep playing. 

He'd enjoy it.


End file.
